The Rabusutori
by Yotaka
Summary: What? A Princess of Darkness and a Goddess of Light? And what's that? A golden bow and a silver sword! A Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha crossover! IK and KK pairings.
1. Tenteki , Falling Rain

Hi everyone, Yotaka-San here! This is my fist Rurouni Kenshin/Inuyasha crossover that has made it to fanfiction.net or the internet for that matter. It should prove interesting with some magic here and there and the characters are not OOC (out of character) so it keeps to the same polite Kenshin and idiotic Inuyasha so that's cool I think. Kaoru might be just an itty bitty bit out of character though because it's necessary. This will be an Inuyasha+Kagome and Kenshin+Kaoru fanfic so watch out I might try to trick you into thinking differently! Wahoo! @_@  
  
Key:  
  
~~~~~~= next scene or flashback  
  
' '= thoughts  
  
" "=speaking  
  
P.S. I will not drop out on this fanfic, you have my word. The only way I wouldn't would be if an emergency came up and I could not continue or people are not reading it and not leaving a review. I know how annoying it is when people do that without warning and never continue their crossover. Trust me people; I know how you feel about that so I will do my best. Expect one update per week except holidays which will take me longer to update especially Spring Break, Christmas, and four weeks in the summer. If I don't update one week I will the next.  
  
I will send you e-mail updates on my story if you are a continuous reviewer which I will not know till a couple more chapters.  
  
P.S.S. This will be a long ongoing saga fanfic as well as lots of twists and kawaii surprises.  
  
Let's go!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome's High School  
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Kagome hit herself on the head. The worst thing that could happen did. She didn't know the answers to any of the questions on her test. If it wasn't for Inuyasha she might know all of them pretty much but no!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback  
  
"Kagome, you can't go home now! The shards are so close you bitch." Kagome gritted her teeth; Inuyasha just never knew when to shut up. "I have a test to study for, I have to go home idiot!" Inuyasha snorted, "Feh! You always have to take such stupid tests. Kagome retorted, "Stupid?!?! They're not stupid you're stupid baka!"  
  
Inuyasha pointed his finger at her. "I bet you just want to see that Hojo guy you're always talking about don't you?" Kagome turned red, "I only mentioned his name once, and no I'm not going to see him I really do have a test."  
  
"I don't really care anyway. If you really want to see that retard then go right ahead I won't stop you. I can find those shards all by myself." Kagome shrugged, "Okay. See yah'."  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Kagome kept walking, "Where do you think, home." Inuyasha jumped in front of her and blocked the path. "Why are you in my way Inuyasha, let me through! You don't care, remember?" Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment then said hesitantly, "Well. . . I didn't think you would actually go." Kagome fell anime style on her head, she got up rubbing her head with a big sweat drop on it, "I guess I can stay a couple of days more, but only because we HAVE been behind on finding the shards." Inuyasha scoffed, "That's only because you're so fucking lazy. Man, if you didn't know how to detect shards I would have killed you." Kagome then said smugly, "Well , I do help you collect shards, I am here, and am here to stay so if you don't like it that's just too bad for you." Inuyasha snorted again, "Like I said bitch, I don't need your help but you do make things much easier for me but you can go if you don't want to just go along home now." Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha, why do you have to be so damn difficult. I'm coming I guess, but if I fail that test I will kill you personally." Inuyasha shrugged and let her get on his back and they went to go find Miroku and Sango.  
  
End Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Grrr!" Kagome growled to herself and broke her pencil since she was pushing on it so hard with her thumb and index finger. "Awww man! That was my favorite pencil." She whined out loud. "Miss. Higurashi, there is no talking or disrupting the other classmates during a test. I'm afraid I will have to give you an F." The class giggled and Kagome sighed, it didn't matter if she argued with him that she was just mumbling to herself and not talking but that wouldn't help anyway. 'It doesn't matter anyway; I was bound to get an F even if I didn't say anything. I'm gonna kill Inuyasha after school today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After School  
  
Kagome stepped out onto the front patio of the school. She sighed, it was raining. Raining soft gentle warm drops of rain that left little stains on her face where they fell. She walked down the streets in a mechanical type way since she took the same route every morning and evening. 'Damn, I should have brought an umbrella. Nothing ever seems to go right for me." She walked on until she got into the front door of her house and she slid the door open. She walked up the stairs to her room and went in and closed the door behind her and went into her bathroom to ring out her hair. She turned on her hair dryer and blew her hair dry. She put on some clean clothes and packed a little bit of Ramen in her backpack to eat in Feudal Japan when she got there. She tucked an umbrella under her arm and opened it just before stepping outside. It was raining even harder so she hurried over to the shrine and closed the shoji behind her when she got in. She adjusted her backpack a little, took a deep breath and jumped into the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in the Meiji Era of Japan at Kaoru Kamaiya's Dojo  
  
"Whew" Kaoru wiped the sweat off of her brow when she finished her practice swings with her bo, she when over to the sword stand and put the wooden sword on the top shelf. Today was a good day to practice, the rain outside made a monotone sound that was perfect for the hard training she had to focus on. She took three calming breaths and went into the bath house to take the bath that Kenshin had prepared for her. She sighed as she eased into the calming waters and was enraptured herself in a soothing blanket of warmth. Her aching muscles started to relax as she just sat there soaking and relieving herself from the stress that had been building up on her all of that week.  
  
'Kenshin is so good to me,' Kaoru thought, 'Always building up the fire for my bath and helping me keep the dojo's cleanliness up to par.' She sighed and submerged her head underwater.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kaoru, dinners ready!" Kenshin yelled out from the front door towards the bathhouse. "Okay!" she yelled back and she got out of the warm bath reluctantly and shivered as she picked up the towel that she laid near her bath. She dried off and put on a blue and green kimono before she stepped out of the bathhouse. "Dammit! I forgot to bring a umbrella!" she rushed through the rain to get through the door as fast as she could.  
  
"Miss. Kaoru, did you get wet?" Kenshin smiled at her and she smiled back. "Yes, but I'll live. Where's Sanosuke and Yahiko Kenshin?" she asked him. "I don't know where Sano is but Yahiko left an hour ago to go help out Tsumbame at the Akabeko." Kaoru looked down at her sandals and just said, "Oh, guess it's just us then huh?" Kenshin nodded in agreement then said he had to get something really quick.  
  
'Wonder what he's getting?' Kaoru mused. The Rurouni then came back with two umbrellas. "Here, take one, you'll need it." Kaoru took the umbrella then said, "Kenshin, where are we going?" "I need a special type of mushroom to season the miso soup. I assumed you wouldn't want to stay by yourself in here so I got you and umbrella so you can come too." Kaoru nodded, "You bet, there's no way I'm gonna stay here." Kenshin laughed and her sureness and exuberance. "Come on." He said and he stepped out into the rain umbrella over his head and Kaoru followed.  
  
They walked out into the woods, it was very muddy but it was full of life. They saw foxes, rabbits, and raccoons (A/N ^_^). They came upon a clearing in the forest and it was full of night flowers and other growing things which included mushrooms and one large tree. But in the middle of the field was a mysterious well. Kaoru was puzzled, she knew this forest bit by bit and she never knew this clearing or well was here. She shrugged and went over to the well and looked down it while Kenshin was busy picking mushrooms. It was empty, the well that is, which was strange since it was pouring. She bent over it even farther to get a better look but she leaned over too far and fell in. "Ahhh!" she screamed as she fell. It was long fall that it was; she finally hit the bottom after a minute. She looked upward and felt the rain hit her face and she squinted her eyes so she could see if Kenshin was looking in for her. But she could see nothing so she just called out to him, "Kenshin!" But she heard nothing back so she decided to try and climb out herself. She grabbed onto the surprisingly not slick walls of the well and tried to climb her way up. All of her Kendo practice was paying off because she easily could maneuver herself up with ease. Of coarse it would have been even easier for Kenshin though because he could just jump up to get out but she couldn't jump like him.  
  
When she made it to the top she saw not the clearing she was just in, but another place with a big tree there too. "Who are you and what are you doing climbing out of the well! You're not Kagome!" someone said from the tree tops. Kaoru was so surprised that she fell off the side of the well and into a clear puddle of water. "Damn it!" she yelled as she tried to get on her knees. She looked up to see a young boy with silvery white hair and amber eyes.  
  
Review! Review! Review! I will update as soon as possible! 


	2. Hekigan , Blue Eyes

Yello! Just to let you know, the Shikon Jewel Shards have all been collected and the shard Inuyasha wanted Kagome to get was the last one. That's why Inuyasha wanted her to go help him get it so bad. Kagome is in her senior year in high school (she didn't get held back because she went to summer school) so she's about Kaoru's age.  
  
Also, in the last chap I accidentally said it was raining twice so I will fix that! -___-  
  
P.S. I am going to put Megumi and Sano in here but only to provide humor. This will probably be the only chapter that says a lot about them. Also, there will be no Sanosuke + Megumi coupling. I personally don't favor it. Sorry! It will just be a friendship kid of relationship with maybe a little bit of suggestive humor between them a little bit. .____.  
  
P.S.S. Misao and Aoshi will show up later in the fanfic. It's quite cool actually. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Who is this? This isn't Kagome!' Inuyasha thought. The girl in front of him stood up slowly and stared at him with wide beautiful blue eyes quite different from Kagome's. Kagome's were a grayish blue, but this girl's eyes shone like day and held the deepest oceans within them. She licked her lips nervously and stood up before him. She was perfect; her body was firm and toned with some kind of training and her shirt, well. . . Inuyasha felt himself slightly blush.  
  
Kagome looked down to see what the guy in front of her was staring at. Her kimono clung to her breasts in a suggestive way because of the rain. She blushed hard and covered herself with her hands as best as she could. "Hentai! Don't look there!"  
  
Inuyasha recovered himself and blushed harder then got back to his old self and said, "Sorry, but it's not my fault your standing right in front of me. Anyway, who are you and what are you doing here?" Kaoru frowned, "My name is Kaoru and I have no idea where I am and would appreciate it if you could tell me." Kaoru was intrigued by him. His hair was white like snow and eyes the color of molten amber, which frightened her slightly because he was so much like Kenshin when he went Battousai.  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head with his hand then seemed to come to a conclusion "I know, Kagome is probably still hiding down in the well trying to play a trick on me with one of her little friends from that high school she goes to." Kaoru cocked an eye brow, "Who is this Kagome you're talking about? And what high school?" Inuyasha then sniffed the air and growled jumping up in the air then landed awfully close. He sniffed her.  
  
"Huh?!?!" Kaoru yelped as he sniffed her. She grabbed the nearest stick she could find and brought it down as hard as she could on Inuyasha's back. It shown a bright light and knocked him hard to the ground. "Oh!" she said as she saw the boy lie unconscious on the ground. She peered over him and looked down to see if he was okay. Then his hand shot up and grabbed her waist. He sat her in front of him. "How. How in the world could this be?!?! How could you posses the jewel of four souls?!?! Kagome still has it hanging about her neck . . . unless you stole it from her!" Kaoru was getting pretty pissed about now. She then went right up into his face and said picking up the stick again, "Look! I don't know who this 'Kagome' is and I don't know much else let alone what the jewel of four souls is either thank you very much. But please tell me what's going on!" Inuyasha looked away, he didn't understand it either. He looked back and could have sworn tears where falling from her eyes. "Whoa! Are you crying!?!?" he put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged him away. "No, don't. I think I need to just figure this out on my own maybe. Thanks anyway, I know you probably can't help me." She turned to walk away. She then felt him grab her from behind and swing her around to face him. "I can't let you do that. There are a lot of demons out there and they would kill you to get that . . . whatever it is out of you." Kaoru looked at him strangely then burst out laughing. Inuyasha growled, "I would like to know what's so funny!" Kaoru stopped laughing and said, "Sorry, but I don't really belief in demons, unless you mean hitokoris or something."  
  
"Stupid girl, of coarse there are demons." She shrugged and said, "Maybe a long time ago in the warring states era, but no now in the meiji." "This is the warring states era. I never heard of the meiji though." Kaoru nibbled on a piece of hair that fell from her ponytail. "I guess I'm not in my own time period anymore." Inuyasha snorted, "Well, you seem awfully calm about it." She shrugged again, "No use worrying about it since it's happening anyway. By the way, what's YOUR name?" He answered, "Inuyasha" Kaoru thought for a moment and heard something over towards the well she came out of.  
  
Kaoru looked behind Inuyasha; something was coming out of the well. It was, red? "Kenshin!" she yelled as she ran over to the well. "Hey! Where are you going!?!?" Inuyasha yelled after her. She just kept running and threw her arms around him. "Oh Kenshin! Where have you been?!?!" she cried. Inuyasha walked over towards them. "Do you two know each other?" he asked the hugging Kaoru and Kenshin. Kenshin ignored her wet kimono, being the gentlemen he was. But he didn't know this guy she was with so he better keep an eye on him.  
  
Kenshin let go of Kaoru and withdrew his sakabatou. "Who is this Kaoru? And what is he doing with you?" Kaoru backed away and went over to Inuyasha. "His name is Inuyasha and we just met." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "You, red head! You smell of Hanyou!"  
  
Kenshin cocked an eye brow. "Hanyou?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in the Meiji  
  
"Fox! Are yah here?" Sanosuke yelled into Megumi's clinic's door. "Yah  
yah baka rooster! I'm here! One second!" He heard her walking around  
the back room and rustle of papers. She saw her emerge from the back  
with a little baby in her arms. "Whoa! Megumi, did you have a baby and  
not tell me about it? Cause I haven't seen you in a while and I  
wouldn't really," Megumi cut him off, "No! What the hell! He is one of  
Tokyo's little babes with no home now. One of the police brought him  
here and told me to take care of him for a while. He was one of the  
few police men I would call nice and soft heartened. Anyway, the  
important thing is is that he's mainly here because he's sporting a  
high fever. There might be an epidemic starting in Tokyo. It's been  
starting with babies ten few grownups have started to get sick.  
There's no telling what's started this. But no it's not mine you  
idiot!" She hit Sanosuke, hard, on his head. Whoa! I was just kidding  
fox! I didn't know the situation was so serious." Megumi bowed her  
head and looked down at the baby and stroked his cheek with her index  
finger. "One second Sano, I have to hand him back over to Dr. Genzai."  
He saw her disappear again and come back without the baby this time.  
"Okay, so now what do you want? Like I said with the epidemic there  
have been lots of patients who need my care. I really hope that this  
is important."  
  
Sano's grin disappeared. "Oh yah, well, I came to tell you that  
Kenshin and Kaoru are missing." Megumi stepped back her eyes wide,  
"Are sure? They're no where to be found?" Sano shook his head, "I  
thought you might have an idea where they would be." Megumi thought  
for a second, "Have you checked the forest behind Kaoru's dojo?  
Kenshin told me a long time ago that many exotic and wild plats grew  
there so I could use them for my medicines." Sanosuke nodded no, he  
had not checked the forest. "Then let's go." She opened the front door  
and she stepped out into the rain and Sanosuke followed close behind.  
She felt herself being lifted from the ground, "What are you  
doing?!?!" Sanosuke threw her over his shoulder, "I'm carrying you  
because you can't run in a kimono like the missy (Kaoru) so you would  
only slow us down. Now stop complaining we got to find Kenshin and  
Kaoru."  
  
He ran carrying her through the rain and the came upon the forest.  
Sanosuke hesitated then ran into it full force. He ran and ran and ran  
until they came upon a clearing. He sat her down and they gazed in  
wonder as Kaoru and Kenshin did before them. There where fir flies,  
dozens of them. Then Megumi broke out of her trance when she spotted a  
well. Se ran over to it and saw a piece of cloth on the side of the  
well and lifted t up so she could see it better. "Oh my god, Sano,  
they fell down the well. But, Kenshin probably could have jumped out.  
Sanosuke was already at her side when she felt a breeze and she some  
how was "pushed" over the edge of the well and she screamed. "Megumi!"  
Sanosuke yelled as he jumped in after her.  
  
Why do the girls keep falling down the well and what is Inuyasha  
saying? How could Kenshin be a Hanyou? Review and find out! 


	3. NyuTensei , New Reincarnations

"Hanyou, what do you mean? I never heard of such a thing." Kaoru spoke up, "It means half demon and half human. Is that right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded. "I thought you said you didn't know much about demons?!?!" the dog demon yelled at her. "I lied," she answered coolly and nonchalant. "Well, how DO you know?" Kenshin asked her with a little sweat drop forming on his head. She shrugged, "When I was little, and my father and mother was still alive, my parents used to tell me stories of demons and brave warriors of the past who fought for control over different part of Japan and other countries as well. There was even a tale of a jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It was a powerful jewel, and had a magnificent glow. They say a priestess protected it then her half demon lover, a Hanyou, took it from her. Fifty years later a girl from the far future, even farther than the Meiji Era, came back in time as the priestess's reincarnation. They say the demon then fell in love with the reincarnation but they never spoke a word to each other about it. They both denied the fact. No one knows the rest of the story though, except it was found out that the demon never really killed the priestess but another demon, a shape shifting one, disguised himself as the demon lover and he was the one who actually killed the priestess in the first place. It was one of my favorite stories. Inuyasha, would you know anything about this story?"  
  
Inuyasha kicked at the ground absently and the growled, "Wow, I'm impressed. You seem to know just about everything," he said sarcastically. Kaoru then stepped closer to him and got up into his face and he backed up and she just got closer again. "Inuyasha, is the story true? Did it really happen?" He growled again and jumped backwards. "Fine, you want to know the truth eh? Well, I was the demon lover and the priestess named Kikyo was the human I was in love with. The shape shifting demon's name is Naraku and the girl's name is Kagome, but I don't love her! She's a bitch and her stench is almost unbearable. There, that's the story. The only part you didn't mention is that the Shikon no Tama split into many pieces and me and that idiot girl had to go collect them."  
  
"Excuse me? Who are you calling an idiot?" the three of them turned around to find a dripping wet girl who looked a lot like Kaoru except her eyes where a mysterious grayish blue. "Who are these people Inuyasha?" she asked. She looked toward Kaoru and then to Kenshin and fixated her eyes on him just staring. He was gorgeous, with beautiful amethyst eyes and flaming red hair that seemed to just glow bright in the rain. She shook her head and Inuyasha said, "Well, it's kind of a long story. . ."  
  
As Inuyasha proceeded to explain everything he knew to her Kenshin stared at her through his wet bangs soaked with the rain. She was much like Kaoru, except her eyes matched the color of the skies which were over head at the time. Eyes that where gray and mysterious, yet blue and full of life. She reminded him much of Kaoru, except she gave off even more innocence than the tough Tanuki did.  
  
Kagome turned around and walked over to Kaoru who was twining a piece of wet hair around her fingers. "You must be Kagome," Kaoru said. The approaching girl, now identified as Kagome, nodded. "And you must be Kaoru. How is it that your boy friend is Hanyou?" Kaoru colored, "He's not my boyfriend! We're just really good friends. But no, I don't know why he's Hanyou. How could I? I never even knew he was!" Kagome thought for a moment, "I know, we can go ask Kaede what's going on." Kaoru frowned, "Who?" "She's the wise woman at the village not at all far from here. You know that story with the priestess Kikyo, well , Kaede is the younger sister of that priestess. She's quite old, and very wise. She might be able to help solve our dilemma. Or, at least tell us what's going on." Kaoru smiled "Thank you." "No problem"  
  
"So Inuyasha, why do you think I'm a Hanyou?" Inuyasha snorted, "Because you smell like one. I should know, since I AM one too." Kenshin nodded. "So what do think is going on?" Inuyasha snorted, "Feh, what's with all of the questions? Hell, I already told you I know nothing."  
  
"Kenshin baka Hentai! Stop talking, we have to get to Kaede's village." "Oro?" Kenshin yelped as Kaoru dragged him along the ground by his ear. She dropped him and he hobbled along the path a little dazed, it really hurt when she did that.  
  
"So, Kenshin, what's Kaoru got against you?" "Oro?" "You know what I mean. Did anything happen in the past that got her really pissed off and that's why she thinks you're a pervert?" Kenshin looked down at his geta sandals, "Well, I did accidentally see her naked before when she was bathing. But I swear, I would never do that." Inuyasha started laughing really hard, "Huh?" Kenshin wondered. Inuyasha stopped laughing finally and said, "Sorry, but I thought I was the only one who accidentally walks in on a girl bathing." "So you walked in on Kagome huh? And you've done it more than once, that doesn't sound much like an accident." Inuyasha sweat dropped, "But it was, why would I want to see her naked?" Kenshin shrugged, "Sorry, but I don't really believe you." "Wha?!?!" Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor. "Oh kuso!!" Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"Well here we are at Kaede's village. Her hut is right over there, follow me." Kagome said. 'Gods, I feel like a freakin' tour guide!' she thought. They walked over to a little, small, brown hut that was quite homely and was nicely kept. But you could really tell that everyone only used primitive means of transportation and technology, if you could even call it that. Someone was cooking bacon and another was baking bread. Kagome felt at home again, why was it that she felt so much more comfortable in the feudal era than in 2003 (remember, she's a senior now). It had been about five years since she first started to collect the Shikon jewel shards. Inuyasha and her had been getting a lot closer. She thought that this would be the last time she would be in this time period and she was going to have to say good bye to everyone. But no, not now. She's going to have to stay longer now probably with the arrival of Kaoru and Kenshin. This was big, she could feel it in her bones. It was going to be even more important than when the Shikon Jewel broke and they had to find the shards.  
  
"Kaede! Kaede! Are you home?" Kagome yelled. "Yes, yes, yes child. I'm home. I'll be outside in a second, it's hard to get these old bones moving." The group of four waited outside anxiously, waiting or the old woman to come out.  
  
After a minute a woman with gray hair and a patch on one eye came out with a walking stick in hand. "Okay, what tis' it yeh' want?" she asked Kagome and Inuyasha. Kaede turned her head slowly and nodded toward Kaoru and Kenshin, "And who are they?" she added her eyes wide looking at Kaoru. "That one, the girl looks like you and Kikyo. Except for the eyes, they're different." They all shook their heads to say they didn't know and proceeded to tell her what they had come up with. When they all finished she just stood there thinking with her eyes shut with a slight frown on her face that said she was in deep thought.  
  
The four just sat there for an hour before she cleared her voice to speak again. They all looked at her expectantly. "Well, what did you come up with Kaede baba (baba= hag)?" Inuyasha asked rudely. She then opened her eye(s?) and said, "I have no idea what's happening." They all fell on the ground head first. "What do you mean you don't know? I thought you'd know?!?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kaede shrugged, "Sorry but I don't." Then they heard someone say in an awfully familiar icy monotone, "But I do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at the Well  
  
"Oof!" Sano fell on top of Megumi as they landed on the bottom of the well. "Sorry fox, are you okay?" he asked as he tried to help her up, but she slapped his hand away. "No! I'm not! The strong and heavy Zanza just fell on my back. Do you honestly think I'm okay?" "Well that's why I'm asking, to see if you are okay. Duh!" she shook her head. "Just get us out of here you stupid rooster." He picked her up and they scrambled up out of the well.  
  
Sanosuke put her down and they dragged their feet in the mud as they walked. Megumi looked to her left, then to her right. This wasn't where they were, this was somewhere else. "Oh my god! Sanosuke, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." Sanosuke scratched his head. "Well, that's weird." He said. Megumi grabbed his shirt and shook him slightly. "Do you know what's going on? No you don't, so we both must keep our eyes open and ears too."  
  
They moved as silently as possible through the brush. Megumi clutching worriedly at Sanosuke's shirt keeping close. They came upon a bush and Sanosuke sat down beside it, "I'm tired, can we rest?" Megumi huffed, "You can, but I'm not staying." She said as she stepped through the bushes. She immediately fell right on top of something soft and landed on the ground over it. Her eyes where squeezed shut and then she forced them open to look into two brown ones. "Huh?" she gasped. Sanosuke stepped out of the bushes, "Are you okay fox?" She just kept staring into the stranger's eyes. Then all of the sudden she felt something rubbing against her butt. "Hentai!" she yelled as she smacked the guy across the face and he landed 10 feet away from them. "Sorry, don't mind Miroku he's a bit of a Hentai pervert sort. He's okay once you get to know him though. By the way, my name is Sango." The girl named Sango had on a suit of armor, rouge eye shadow and a gigantic boomerang on her back. She had a little cat sitting next to her with three tails and creeping red eyes. Megumi grinned, "Really, sounds like someone I know." She turned around and looked at Sanosuke. "What?" he asked. "Nothing, now Sango, can you tell us where me and my friend Sanosuke here are." Sango blinked, "You're in the plains near Kaede's village. In fact, that's where we are heading, to the village. Is that where you are heading?" 'That could be where Kenshin and Kaoru are," she thought. "Yes, I guess that's where we're heading now." Sango grinned, "Follow me," she said. "Wait! Don't forget about me!" Miroku yelled as he chased after them trying to catch up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Kaede's Village With Inuyasha and the Others  
  
"But I do." Everyone looked toward the voice and there stood a girl who looked exactly like Kagome and Kaoru. She was in the garb of a Shinto Priestess in the colors of red and white. "I know exactly what is happening." "Kikyo," they all gasped. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, pain evident in his eyes. "I'm here Inuyasha, for the Hime- Ankoku (Princess of Darkness)." "Who?!?!" they all wondered. "I'm here for the Hime-Ankoku also known as Kaoru." They all gasped. "What are you saying?" Kaoru asked, her eyes wield and wide with fear. Kenshin took her hand into his to try to comfort her and it helped slightly because Kaoru's grip tightened when he did this and helped relieve some of her tension.  
  
Kikyo sighed, "Now I will have to tell the tale that I hoped I would never have to. It's a prophecy hoped to never have to be left form my lips or anyone's for that matter. Some if has already been fulfilled. Me coming back to life and the shards being collected, all a part of the prophecy of he stars. But it only leads up to a bigger prophecy called The Rabusuto-ri, which means the love story. It goes like this:  
  
Two girls from the future, one a princess of light and one of darkness, come together in the past to fight a common enemy with their guardians by their side. Both warriors fight the beast within an inch of his life. Then, the princess of light, her skill being that of the bow, will shoot down then beast with her sacred arrows and pen him to the ground. The princess of darkness, her skill being that of the blade, will strike the finale blow with her sacred sword sending the beast into oblivion. But, in the end the princesses die in the arms of the ones they love most. This is how the story goes. . . To be able to fight and defeat the beast though they must posses the silver sword and the golden bow to kill the beast. This is your destiny Kagome, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Inuyasha. That is why you where born."  
  
^_^! This might seem really confusing wit the princess of darkness and light and yadda yadda yadda, but it's actually not. Believe me, Inuyasha and Kenshin and co are just in the same little confused state you guys are in. So when you read the next chapter everything will come together and you will understand.  
  
Also, one of you guys asked what do the titles of the chapters mean. Well, the words next to it in English is what it means. Sorry, I tried to make it so that you guys can tell but fanfiction.net makes it hard for me to use spaces and symbols. I'll try to make it even more clearly for you guys.  
  
P.S. If you have ANY questions just ask them in your review and I will answer them in the next chapter. Ja Ne! 


	4. Za Sa Chi, The Search

"Our destiny," Kagome breathed. Kikyo nodded. "But if Kaoru's the goddess of darkness, then Kagome must be the goddess of light?" Kikyo nodded again. "Like I was once, I once was the goddess of light till Kagome 'took' my soul." Kaede then asked, "But besides that, why does Kaoru look like Kikyo and Kagome?" Kikyo answered her voice steady, "Kaede, you where too young to remember this, but we once both had an older sister." Everyone gasped. 'How could this be true, it just can't be. She would have told me long ago, when she was still alive before we turned against each other?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Her name was Tanun, which means destiny, or will of heaven. I was eight and you (she said pointing at Kaede) where about three or four while our older sister was thirteen. She was a miko in training, a beautiful girl with long raven hair scented with jasmine and eyes so blue they matched the sky. We both showed great abilities with our miko powers and such. She loved using her sword to protect people with and hated people to kill others. After a time though, she started. . . She started to. . ."  
  
Kikyo scrunched up her eye brows as if it was tuff to remember, or maybe even hurtful, "She started to change, in a neither good nor bad way. She started to shows signs, signs of a deep darkness that lay dormant inside of her heart. It all started with small things; she became quiet, and didn't laugh and enjoy the things she usually did (A/N that line reminds me of an antidepressant commercial ^_^), her eyes often looked glazed and she looked as if she was off in another world. Then, it happened, right on a rainy day such as this. Kaede and I came back from finding mushrooms (A/N sound familiar?) and we saw her. We saw her standing there, with a sword in hand. Blood was everywhere, demon corpses scattered all over the ground. Kaede started to cry and she gripped my kimono. 'Why!!! Why Tanun why!!!' I screamed with anguish, she just stood there in the rain. Finally she turned around with the most haunting grin I've ever seen in my life and said, 'They say everything is the will of heaven, but I now know that it is the will of hell!!!' With that I saw her plunge the sword into her heart and collapse onto the ground. How could she? She could never even harm a fly!  
  
"And she killed so many people, well demons, but living things none the less. I ran over to her and tried to bring her back to life with my powers, but death was the one thing I realized I couldn't change or fix. I collapsed sobbing on her dead form, Kaede beside me. That is when my heart first turned sour and I started to hate life as she did. That's when I also started to hate demons. When I first met Inuyasha I started to love life again, but I still hated demons because they where the ones that drove my sister over the brink of madness. That's why I wanted to make him human. But, when I thought he tried to steal the jewel from me and the old hatred came back."  
  
Kikyo looked up at everyone and said firmly, "Those events are bound to repeat themselves soon Kaoru. They will happen to you. At least the part about blood lust. As well as you Keshin, you will have blood lust too for your demon blood will soon take over. But Hime-Ankoku (Princess of Darkness; Kaoru) hopefully you will have more strength to go through the changes than my sister did."  
  
"Why are you telling us this, I thought you hated us?!?!" Inuyasha growled angrily. Kikyo sighed, "I do hate you, with all of my heart. Especially you Inuyasha, like I said before I died hating you and my soul can't move from that spot. The only reason I'm doing this now is because of sworn duty. Not because I love you or for any other reason. Now you must embark on a journey to get the silver sword and the golden bow and arrows. They are sealed in a hidden door on Mt. Fugi. You will have to find the sacred keys of the four elements to open those doors; fire, water, air, and earth. You can find them in a similar way you found the Shikon shards. You will understand. You must depart shortly. I'm not sure if we will ever see each other again till the afterlife. Good bye." She started to go then said softly to Kagome, "Kagome, take care of Inuyasha." Then she turned to walk away from them, never to see each other again. Inuyasha didn't even run after her but just stood there in utter shock and emptiness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Meiji; In Kyoto  
  
" Lord Aoshi! Lord Aoshi are you there!" Misao called down the hallway. Okon yelled out from a room close, "I think he's meditating at the temple dear. Take an umbrella though, it's raining awfully hard outside." "Thanks" Misao hastily yelled back and grabbed an umbrella and dashed out the door.  
  
Her feet stamped through the eater as she ran as fast as she could through the rain without slipping. She dashed around the corner and to the temple. The stopped in front of the door, took a breath then stepped through the door and went up the steps. She found under the canopy on the top of the building. "Aoshi," Misao called out to him. He had his back turned to her. "Come, Misao," he said to her. She slowly came forward puzzled about what he might say to her. "Yes, Lord Aoshi?" she said almost timidly. "Misao, there is something I need to talk to you about."  
  
Aren't I mean! A cliff hanger! And, I didn't even update for the longest of time. But I went to Texas for Thanksgiving to visit some family and I was so fat and happy when I got off the plain home I forgot all about this fanfic! Gomen (sorry)! But when I remembered I immediately starting writing again. So sorry for the short chap but expect a nice long one next weekend to make up for it. Love you all!  
  
Yotaka  
  
^._.^ 


	5. Surechigai, Chance Encounter

A/N Some of you guys might be a little pissed that I'm giving people magical powers, but I said in the beginning of this fanfic that I will be doing that so you will just have to deal with it. *sticks tongue out* Also, you might be confused with what I'm going to be doing with Aoshi but I will explain everything eventually. Last, I realize some of the characters might just be a little OOC (out of character), so sorry! But it is necessary to be able for the fanfic to flow smoothly with what I have planned.  
  
^._.^ Meow!!  
  
"Misao, there is something I have to tell you," Aoshi said in a monotone. Misao's eyes went wide, "What? Is it about Himura and the others in Tokyo?" "Yes, it does have to do with the Battousai and his companions. Misao, they are not in this world anymore." "What?!?!?!?!? Don't tell me they're dead." She said tears evident in her eyes, legs on the verge of collapsing. "They aren't dead, just not in this time period anymore." ".." Misao didn't say anything for a minute then said, "Aoshi, what are you saying?"  
  
"Misao come with me down to the well on the outskirts of Kyoto, the one you almost fell down in as a little girl but I caught you before you could." Misao laughed lightly, "Yah, I remember. How could I not? It was the day I started with my training as a ninja of the Oniwabin group. But why are we going there?" "You will see Misao"  
  
A/N All of this was happening when Kaoru first got to Feudal Japan and is meeting Inuyasha ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back With Inuyasha and Kenshin co.  
  
"Kikyo, so that's why you could never really rest peacefully. It wasn't Inuyasha for the last few months of your 'life', it was to tell us about Kaoru's and Kagome's destiny." Kaede said. "Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he hastily wiped them away. "Rest in peace Kikyo." he whispered.  
  
Kagome felt almost sorry for Kikyo. Inuyasha loved her, but Kagome could not help but feel a little happy that Kikyo was gone. She wouldn't have to stress over her showing up anymore, but Inuyasha. . . She would have to leave him alone for a while; it will take time for the initial shock to set in.  
  
Kaoru felt sorda' a puzzled. Who was this Kikyo person and what was she mean when she started saying all of that stuff about her being the princess of darkness? And about the part of her actually killing someone, and loving it all the while doing it?!?!? She could never imagine doing that, it was just to much for her to handle. "How could this happen?!?! It's not true!!! I can't be in feudal Japan, be the princess of Darkness, or kill anyone!!! It's not true!!!" she screamed in anguish. She was shaking and everyone turned to look at her to see what was going on, except Inuyasha who was just too bewildered to be distracted from his thoughts. "Miss. Kaoru." Kenshin took a step towards to try to signal to her that he would be there for her if she needed him. But she just hit his hand away and started to run blindly from all of them, into the forest, through the rain.  
  
"I'll be right back, Kenshin whispered to Kaede, Kagome and Inuyasha; he then ran after Kaoru. "Kaoru!!! Where are you going!!!" he yelled after her. She just kept running as fast as she could though the rain, her hair then finally fell out of the ponytail she usually kept it in and let it flair wildly around her shoulders. Then, because she wasn't really watching where she was stepping, she tripped over a giant tree root and fell onto the forest floor. She grabbed at the Earth with her hands as she sobbed into the ground; hands dirty from the mud and face soaked with a mixture of rain and tears.  
  
"Kaoru. . ." Kenshin whispered as he knelt beside her. He turned her over and brushed the dirt away from her face as best as he could with his thumb. Her sobbing lessened and she just started to hug him and he hugged her back. She cried quietly on his shoulder for a while and then just slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms, in the middle of the forest, in the rain. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Morning  
  
"Nn?" Kaoru groaned as she tried to sit up on a tatami matt. Her skin felt stiff and she felt at it and realized it was caked with mud. She got up and was still in the kimono she wore yesterday. 'And still in the warring states era. . .' she thought gloomily.  
  
"Miss. Kaoru, I see you're up." She turned around startled, but it was only Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin., umm." 'what are you doing in my room?' she thought, then she said, "What exactly happened last night?" the rurouni smiled, "Nothing Miss. Kaoru, you just fell asleep and I carried you back to Ms. Kaede's house. She lent you a tatami matt and I just kept watch to make sure you where alright." Kaoru felt tears come to her eyes and wiped them away with her hand. "Thank you Kenshin, for everything." "No problem Kaoru, none at all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back With Aoshi and Misao Now Down By the Well on the Outskirts of Kyoto  
  
"Here we are Aoshi!!! We haven't been here in ages! Even that big tree is still here!" Aoshi almost grinned at Misao's words, she was so naïve. She didn't know how many times he was actually here before. "Come on Misao, let's go." Wha?" she questioned and then felt him put a strong arm around her and they jumped into the well. "Ahhh!" she screamed, "Aoshi what the hells are you doing!" but he didn't answer and they just kept falling, mysterious blue lights and pink swirls glowing around them.  
  
They floated softly down and Aoshi's feet met the bottom. "You first Misao," Aoshi ordered. Misao scrambled to the top and looked out, they weren't in Tokyo anymore. It was a forest with a big tree, like the one they saw back in Kyoto. "Aoshi, what is this? What are we doing here? Are we still in Kyoto?" Aoshi didn't answer but just called out, "Sesshoumaru (if you know the correct spelling of Fluffy's name please tell me because I keep forgetting!)!" and out from behind the big tree a woman stepped out, no wait! A man stepped out from behind the tree, he only looked liked a woman from a distance, but up close Misao could definitely see it was a man. {A/N A long time ago I thought Sessh was a woman so that's why I did it. I saw him for the first time in picture that made him look very feminine LOL}  
  
"Aoshi who is he?" Misao asked, but yet again Aoshi did not answer. Instead Aoshi stepped forward "Sesshoumaru, is it true that the Battousai arrived?" Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes, he has Aoshi." Misao looked from the one called Sesshoumaru to her beloved Aoshi. "What's going on?!!? I take it this is not just a chance in counter Aoshi!" she yelled.  
  
Then, Sesshoumaru looked behind Aoshi and noticed Misao for the first time, "So this is Misao, Aoshi." Aoshi nodded and Sesshoumaru nodded back in understanding. "Jaken, bring out Rin." He said to the bushes, then a toad like thing came out with a young woman beside him about Misao's age (15ish). "Lord Sesshoumaru, who is this?" the girl asked Sesshoumaru. He didn't answer but just said, "Misao, go with Jaken and Rin." Then he walked off with Aoshi towards the plains to the left while Jaken took Rin and Misao to the forest at the right. "Why do I always have to get stuck baby sitting?" Jaken mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me but I'm sure we're old enough not to be babysitted thank you very much so if you just wasn't to leave us alone that's fine!!!" Misao yelled, she was stressed out, tired, and had no idea what was going on. "Miss. Misao, I think it's probably best we stay with Jaken, there's many dangerous monsters out there." Misao fumed, "I could take care of them! I'm strong! Besides, um, who are you Rin, and who is Sesshoumaru? And just call me Misao." Rin smiled, "A long time ago, Misao, about four years ago I think, Lord Sesshoumaru was hurt and I nursed him back to health. Ever since then I've been traveling with him. Lord Sesshoumaru is full demon, along with Lord Aoshi." Misao laughed, "There are no demons! What are you talking about?" Rin shook her head, "But there are. And this you must accept."  
  
"I don't have to accept anything!" Misao yelled defiantly back, Rin was patient though. "Miss. Mi-. I mean, Misao. You will have to accept it though; we will be here for a long time. Aoshi and Sesshoumaru are going to grant us some of their power and we will become demonesses!" Rin exclaimed. "I still don't believe you!!!" Misao yelled. "Then you will just have to see Misao. You will just have to see."  
  
Okay, people. I am sooo sorry I didn't update for sooooooooo long. But, at the beginning of this fanfic I clearly stated that around Christmas time I will not probably be updating. So there's my explanation. And as for the next chappy you can expect it to be longer.  
  
Also, I made a Kaoru Kenshin moment yay!!! Kenshin called Miss. Kaoru just Kaoru for the first time when things weren't really serious and they where just in a relaxed setting!!!! You thought they where going to confess their love and kiss huh? Well no!!! Not yet at least!!! Heh heh!  
  
Okay ^_^. Now with that done I would just like to take the time to answer a few of questions reviewers asked me and ones I think you might ask.  
  
Q: Why doesn't Kaede remember the long lost sister Tanun?  
  
A: Well, I assumed that was pretty obvious since Kikyo said "Kaede you where too young to remember this.". Also, she probably couldn't remember because it was just too much a shock for a little kid to handle so just over the years she tried her best to just push the incident from her mind.  
  
Q: A couple chapters ago, why didn't Sango just hit Miroku and all she said was he was just a perverted Hentai sort?  
  
A: That's a good question. Probably because the author (me) felt like having Sango say that just once. Plus, he wasn't touching SANGO he was touching MEGUMI therefore I wanted Megumi to hit him.  
  
Q: How much are you going to update?  
  
A: Read the first page of this fanfic at the top. It will tell you in the intro.  
  
Q: I don't get it, Kikyo said she died hating Inuyasha and she wouldn't stop "hunting" him until he came to Hell with her. So, how can for the last few months she just not care anymore?  
  
A: Well, after three or more years walking around in a used corpse hunting down Inuyasha in a reckless way making him less and less apt to go with you. I would think eventually you would except everything and just want Inuyasha to be happy. Kikyo just wanted to live a little longer to inform them about the prophecy cause she knew she would probably have to tell them about it eventually.  
  
Q: You make Kaoru seem so weak, I hate it when people do that!!! Why did you do it????  
  
A: Well, I didn't mean to portray she's weak. She just sort had a nervous breakdown which many of us have at some time in our lives. It seems like the burden of her being the goddess of the dark was just the last straw and she just snapped. Later on in the story though, I'm going to make her seem very bad ass!!!!  
  
Q: Why are you only focusing on Kaoru and Kenshin's thoughts? You're leaving out Inuyasha and Kagome's a lot, especially Kagome's!"  
  
A: Well, I like to focus on one character's thoughts at one time so that you can feel like your reading that character's thoughts and feelings better apposed to having a whole bunch of deferent thoughts at one time and everything gets confusing and uninteresting and it doesn't make you want to guess what the other's are saying. So GUESS away!  
  
Also, the next chapter will be up in probably two weeks. I'm trying to make longer and higher quality chapters while still making good grades in school and finding the time to read other fanfics and Mangas et cetera.  
  
Love you all  
  
Yotaka  
  
^._.^  
  
P.S. Some of you might be wandering why I'm having everyone be so nice about Kikyo. Well, I'm neither a Kikyo basher nor a Kikyo lover so I just portrayed her how I think she is really feeling inside. In my mangas, specifically in # 8, I start to feel a little sorry for her because she realizes that Inuyasha will never truly be able to love her again and Kagome and him will end up being together. Don't get me wrong though, I still am sort of jealous of her though because I want Inuyasha to love Kagome and he's just too oblivious to her feelings and. . . and. . . yah!!! Heh heh.  
  
P.S.S. Do you guys want any Aoshi and Misao romance or Sessh and Rin romance? I think I could arrange both if you guys want.  
  
P.S.S.S. I'm going to make Misao, Aoshi, Rin, and Sessh seem a little evil for a while. But will it be forever? Dun dun dun! 


	6. UPDATE NOTICE!

Oh my fans, my oh so loveable fans! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, you see, I've been have problems at home and stuff so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. But I SWEAR… Someday… I will finish this damn story THAT I WILL!!!!!! So put me on your author alert list if I'm not already so you will know when I update chapters. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! Once again, soooooooooo sorry.

P.S. Since Diary of A Hitokiri (my other fic) is kinda a short fanfic, I will be updating it sometime soon so if you like it keep a look out.


End file.
